Why now?
by IncrediblyUnique
Summary: What happened after Iron Man defeated the Mandarin? Where's Tony now? He's staying at home starting a family. That is until he has to risk everything to save the day once again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Nine months had passed. Nine months since the Mandarin. Nine months since my home was destroyed. Nine months since everything changed.

I was no longer the Iron Man, but the Iron Man would always be me. Well, that was the promise I made myself.

I'd actually been sleeping since then. Not one nightmare. Not one anxiety attack.

I was completely devoted to the woman I loved. Mrs. Pepper Stark. Yeah that's right. I said Mrs. Pepper Stark. I purposed 7 months ago. The wedding was three months ago. And just one short month ago, we received some of the most wonderful news. My beautiful, amazing, loving wife was going to be the mother of my first child.

We bought a house right on the beach. Physically, it was a step down from our beautiful Malibu mansion, but to us, it was so much better. Did I miss being able to tinker around in my giant basement whenever I wanted? Sure, but this made Pepper happy and if Pepper's happy, I'm happy.

I was no longer interested in being a super hero. I didn't ever want to put Pepper in danger again. Especially now since she's carrying our baby. I decided that to become a full time mechanic, so I opened up a little auto repair shop right down the road. I work most weekdays, but never the weekends. Saturday was date night.

Pepper and I were invited to church service by one of Pepper's friends. I didn't want to go, obviously, but Pepper insisted. She thought it might be fun. I went, and it's changed me. That Sunday, I was sitting in the sanctuary of the church building. I promised Pepper I would try to participate, so I did. Something changed in me. I felt something stirring inside of me. Something I had never felt before. As I listened to the sermon, I began to take everything they were saying in. Once we were dismissed, I found the pastor greeting people as they walked out the door. I began talking to him about what I was feeling and he explained to me that I was being touched by God. I thought this was incredible. He sent a Bible home with me. Since then, I've not missed a single church service, I read that Bible almost every day, and I have accepted Jesus Christ into my life. Pepper is so proud of me.

So I guess you could say my life has done nothing but get better.  
So that's what I've been up to for the past nine months. My life was perfect. My dream girl had become my wife, we were about to start our family, and our baby boy or girl will get to grow up in a good Christian home. I'm glad I'll will always get to be there as she grows up, instead of flying around saving peoples lives. I'll leave that job to the other so called superheroes in the world. Everyone except for Bruce Banner.  
He too gave up the hero lifestyle. He's now the best friend I could ever ask for. Him and I were now determined to never suit up again.

That was yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I recieved a call. A call that changed everything once again.

I picked up my phone. "Hello." I said.

"Hello this is Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D."

What? How could it be Coulson. I was a bit confused and suspicious. "I'm sorry, but Agent Phil Coulson died a little over a year ago."

"Yes he did, but he's alive now. That's not the point though. The point is, we need you to come in, Stark."

"What? You want me to come back to S.H.I.E.L.D? Why?"

"There's a new threat on the rise. A serious one. We need your help." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't go back in. I needed to be with Pepper. I needed to be home. I couldn't just suit up again.

"No! I can't! Besides, I don't even have any suits. I'm not a superhero anymore. I'm just a normal man now."

"Relax, Tony. We don't need you to suit up. We just need you to come in."

"Alright, but I'm going to have to talk to Pepper first. I'm not saying yes yet. I'll get back to you."

"Hurry! Oh, and Tony, you're far from being just another normal man. I hope you know that."

I couldn't help but smile. "It's good to hear from you Phil. We missed you." And just like that, the conversation was over. I hung up and put my phone down. What was I going to do. I didn't really mind going back in, but what would Pepper think?

As if on que, Pepper walked into the bedroom where I had been sitting on the bed. She was carrying a laundry basket full of clean clothes. She noticed the look of concern on my face and shifted the basket so that she could hold it with one hand. "What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone..."

"With who?" she interupted.

"Um... S.H.I.E.L.D." I answered. "It was Phil. Phil Coulson."

Her eyes opened wide. "You're lying! Phil is dead." She stated.

"Well that was him. I don't know how, but I know it's true. Anyway, they want me...need me...to come in." I quickly grabbed the pillow next to me and held it in front of my face in case Pepper felt the need to throw the basket at me. When I realized she wasn't going to, I lowered the pillow to find her biting her bottom lip like she does when she's confused. "He said they don't need Iron Man. They just need Tony. I thought I would ask you before I gave them an answer."

"Tony, I think you should go in." She calmy suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be in danger. Especially not now, now that you have the baby."

"Yes. Like you said, they need you. I'm not going to be the one who kept you from saving the day." she smiled.

"I love you."

"I know you do, Tony. I love you too. Now help me fold this laundry and put it away."

"Gladly."


End file.
